beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where?
Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 3: Road to Victory...but where? "Sora?" Kenta asked. "What's up, Kenta?" Sora replied. "Where are we going?" Kenta said. Everybody stopped flying. There they were, the well-known Team Heroes, floating in the air with blank faces. "That's a good question, Kenta." Sora replied, a little confused. In his act of eagerness and joy, he never did ask ''where ''the tournament was. "OK, let's see where we're supposed to go." Sora said, pulling out the flyer. He looked at it, but couldn't see an address anywhere. "Kenta..." Sora said, a little scared, "WHERE did you find that flyer?" "Um..." Kenta started, "some guy in a brown coat gave it to me?" Everyone except Kenta smacked themselves. "WHY didn't you ask the guy where it was!" Gingka screamed. "Well, I thought it would show on the flyer." Kenta said. "DID you even read the flyer?" Ryuga said, annoyed. "WELL, see I SAW where it was, but when I was at home reading it, I spilled some juice on that part and it disinigrated." "DO you remember what its address is?" Sora said, angrily. "I DON'T remember, I saw an episode of Spongebog came on, and forgot the address while I was watching, I guess." Kenta said, innocently. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sora, Gingka, and Ryuga exclaimed. "I'm sorry." said Kenta, about to cry. "OK, we'll just have to ASK around until we find out." Sora said, about to explode with anger. "There's a town right underneath us, we'll go around and ask people where it is." "OK!" Team Heroes responded. They flew down into the town. They were in Wisdom Village, a small civilization, 200 miles from West City and 210 miles from Victory City. "This place is...boring." Gingka said. "It doesn't have to be exciting," Ryuga explained, "we just have to find out where the tournament is." "We'll all meet back here." Sora said pointing to the large building. Everyone left to search for imformation. 3 hours past, and they all met back up. "Did you guys hear anything?" Sora said, tired, "Because I didn't." "Me neither." Kenta replied, panting. Wisdom Villiage was in the middle of a hot desert. "Us too." Gingka and Ryuga muttered, extremely hot and sweaty. "GREAT! Now we don't know where to go." Sora said. "Maybe we should go into this building." Kenta said. They all looked at the building. None of them thought about going into the building they started at. "Good idea, Kenta." Ryuga said, rubbing his head. Team Heroes walked in. They were in awe. They had just walked into a huge Beyblade Gym. "It's called the Wisdom Village Beyblade Gym." Sora read from the sign. "AWESOME!" The rest of Team Heroes said. The door closed behind them and they ran in, ready for a battle. Chapters: Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Main Page Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 1: Let the Adventure...BEGIN! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 2: Get the Team! Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 4: Beybattle at Beyblade Gym Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 5: The Sound of the Forest Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 6: Sora's True Power Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 7: The Desert Conclusion Beyblade: Explosive Adventure Chapter 8: An Old Rival Category:Fanon Story Chapters